Secret Desires
by Wingradle
Summary: Depois da morte de Sam, Dean e Cas passam a caçar juntos. O anjo é apaixonado por Dean, o que ele não sabe é que o loiro sente o mesmo por ele.


**Secret desires**

**Shipper: **_Dastiel/AU _

**Sinopse:** _Depois da morte de Sam, Dean e Cas passam a caçar juntos. O anjo é apaixonado por Dean, o que ele não sabe é que o loiro sente o mesmo por ele._

**Beta: **_MrsIceQueen_

_x-x_

A noite havia sido agitada. Depois de caçar e exorcizar alguns demônios, Castiel voltou para o motel; estacionou o Impala e dirigiu-se até a porta de seu quarto. Ao adentrar o cômodo, deparou-se com uma cena que se repetia pela terceira vez naquela semana.

Dean nem percebeu a presença de seu amigo; sua companheira quem percebeu o moreno junto à porta e gritou, só então o loiro se virou, deparando-se com o rosto vermelho de raiva de Castiel.

- Oh, atrapalhei alguma coisa entre você e sua vadia, Dean? – o mais velho ironizou.

- Castiel! – o outro repreendeu, puxando o amigo para fora do quarto – Tá louco? Chamando a menina desse jeito?

- Você quem está louco, me desrespeitando. Será que é pedir demais que você leve suas mulheres para um motel? De preferência um que não estejamos hospedados?

- Cass, me desculpe, ok? – o loiro falava mais calmo – Sei que extrapolei essa semana; não vai se repetir de novo.

Assim que terminou de falar, a garota saiu do quarto, devidamente vestida, deixando Dean constrangido.

- Er... Me desculpe, Mandy. Meu amigo aqui...

- É Wendy. E não quero ouvir suas desculpas, seu canalha. – a garota finalizou com um tapa no rosto sardento e então saiu.

Castiel entrou, ignorando a cena, foi até o frigobar pegar uma bebida. Sentou-se em sua cama e ligou a TV.

- Cass... – o caçador ia se desculpar novamente, mas foi interrompido

- Não quero conversar, Dean – o moreno disse ríspido, concentrado na TV.

O loiro resolveu então tomar um banho, evitando o clima tenso entre eles. Quando saiu do banheiro, Castiel estava deitado; não sabia se ele já dormia ou não.

x-x

Quatro dias se passaram. Dean e Castiel conversavam apenas o necessário, pois o moreno ainda estava emburrado com o companheiro. Agora eles iam em direção a Pasadena, Califórnia; faltavam três horas para que chegassem. Dean estava muito incomodado com o silêncio constrangedor e, para piorar, o rádio do Impala estava estragado, impedindo que o loiro de amenizasse a situação. Durante toda a viagem, Castiel prendia sua atenção para a paisagem através da janela, evitando contado visual com o outro.

Depois de muito se segurar, Dean começou:

- Cass, eu sei que você está puto comigo e eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz e também por... Bem, você sabe; por não retribuir o sentimento que você tem por mim.

- Você não devia se desculpar por isso – respondeu seco.

- E pelo quê eu deveria me desculpar?

- Por estar sendo um idiota, comigo e com todo mundo. Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você lidar com a morte do Sam, e para tentar esquecer você está se afundando em trabalho, bebidas e mulheres, mas isso não vai resolver as coisas, Dean. – Castiel falava, ainda encarando a estrada pela janela – E você sabe que isso não é a solução, mas simplesmente não quer aceitar o fato. – o loiro se segurava para não xingar o moreno –. Eu não espero que você venha até mim, diga que me ama e que quer ficar comigo, mas eu espero, no mínimo, respeito da sua parte. Eu fiz muitas coisas por você, Dean. Eu caí _por você! _Agora sou um humano como você e exijo um pouco de educação comigo.

Dean estava com raiva do ex-anjo, por ter tocado no assunto de seu irmão, mas resolveu não retrucar; não queria mais brigar e sabia que começaria a chorar se continuassem a falar de Sam.

x-x

Assim que se hospedaram num motel, foram direto se deitar. A viagem havia sido longa e teriam muito trabalho no dia seguinte. Por mais que tentasse, Castiel não conseguia dormir, mas resolveu permanecer na cama.

- Cass... Cass.

- Hum... Que é Dean?

Não houve resposta. Até alguns minutos depois.

- Cass... Hum, Castiel...

- Dean!

O loiro que dormia de bruços, abraçado ao travesseiro, acordou assustado. Levantou o tronco, olhando para a cama ao lado.

- Você estava chamando meu nome enquanto dormia?

- Quem? Eu? Não! – o caçador estava nervoso e confuso.

- Hum. – o anjo caído fingiu ter acreditado; virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos – Boa noite.

Só então Dean percebeu o que acontecia no seu baixo ventre. Correu até o banheiro, sentando-se na tampa do vaso sanitário. O loiro lembrou-se do que estava sonhando e agora entendia o porquê da ereção.

Mesmo quando ainda era um anjo, Castiel já estava apaixonado por seu protegido. Como não entendia muito bem dos sentimentos humanos, decidiu contar ao caçador seus sentimentos e acabou sendo rejeitado, porém a amizade continuou. O que Castiel não sabia era que o Winchester nutria o mesmo sentimento por ele. Infelizmente, Dean era machista demais para admitir seu amor por um anjo em uma casca de homem. No fundo, o loiro sabia que o corpo de Jimmy Novak o atraía.

Ainda sentado no vaso, com a cabeça apoiada na parede atrás de si, Dean recusava a se tocar pensando no anjo. Levantou-se, passou uma água no rosto e esperou seu membro relaxar. Só então voltou para a cama.

x-x

A caçada tinha sido difícil, mas felizmente Castiel e Dean conseguiram matar alguns vampiros que estavam atormentando a cidade. Durante o ocorrido, o moreno sofreu um corte no braço esquerdo e agora estava sendo tratado pelo companheiro de caçada.

Castiel estava sentado nos pés da cama e o loiro em pé na sua frente, fazia os pontos. Sem nem perceber, o dono dos olhos azuis encarava atônito os lábios bem desenhados de Dean. Pela visão periférica, o caçador pôde ver sua boca sendo admirada pelos olhos do ex-anjo.

Dean fingia limpar o sangue do braço do amigo; agora era ele quem admirava os lábios do moreno, que estava distraído com a TV. Castiel voltou sua atenção para o loiro, seus olhares se cruzaram e por longos segundos ficaram se encarando. Suas bocas estavam secas, seus corações descompassados, olhos brilhando. Coisas precisavam ser ditas, ações precisavam ser tomadas e Dean o fez. Abaixou seu rosto, tomando os lábios do moreno. Logo o beijo foi correspondido e, para garantir que seu anjo não fugisse, o Winchester o segurou pela nuca. Apenas se separaram quando o ar se fez necessário.

- Dean, por que fez isso?

- Porque cansei de fingir que não sinto nada por você.

E o loiro voltou a tomar os lábios do seu anjo. Precisava mostrá-lo o quanto o amor que sentia era recíproco.


End file.
